Memories
by Misinterpretable
Summary: Ruby/Belle Red Beauty. Belle bursts into the diner, Ruby has been waiting for what she has come to tell her for a long long time. Extremely suggestive sexual themes.


Bursting through the diner's doors, Belle stands - desperately searching the room. As all eyes turn and stare at her in confusion, she finds the only pair she came here for.

She stumbles inside, catching herself on the counter.

Ruby's body tenses as she is approached.

"I... I remember..." Belle breathes heavily, leaning over and grasping the stunned woman's wrist. Ruby's skin tingles beneath Belle's touch, her tiny white knuckles growing paler as they clench around Ruby's flesh.

"... You... remember?" She responds, looking into the smaller woman's eyes.

"Yes!" The edges of Belle's lips spread hesitantly, then release into a full smile; "I remember everything!"

Ruby's eyes widen, unsure if she knew exactly what she thought she had remembered,

"Lace, are you okay?" freeing her hand, she presses the back of her palm against Belle's forehead, a disheartened look on her face.

"No." Belle's voice became steadier, and she held Ruby's hand down from her head, holding it between them, "But I will be."

Ruby caught her breath in her throat "Belle?" she whispers.

"I remember everything... I remember me... I remember you..." Belle closes her eyes as she calmly presses Ruby's hand against her cheek, "I remember... us."

Ruby's heart bounces, a year had passed since Belle had lost her memory, and she had almost accepted that she had lost her to...

Granny cleared her throat loudly behind them.

Suddenly conscious of all the spectators, Ruby gently raised Belle's head up to awaken her from her tranquillity, "Come into the back" she whispered.

Their hands entwined tightly as they moved around the counter and through into the kitchen,

"And what exactly about... us... do you remember?" Ruby mumbles, as she turns to face Belle whilst closing the door behind them.

"Well..." Belle's grip tightens around Ruby's palm. She steps forward, so close their breathe catches on one another's lips.

She lifts her free hand, and places it against Ruby's stomach. Ruby nearly squeals from the sensation as her entire body flutters beneath her touch.

"I remember this."

She presses their lips together, sending a flood of feelings rushing through them both.

Their grip loosens and Belle continues to hold either side of Ruby's face as she kisses her softly, then more passionately.

Ruby throws her hand behind, unstable, and catches herself on the nearby table. She smiles into the kiss as she feels Belle smile against her.

Belle pushes her stomach gently, determined for their lips not to part she follows her as she collapses onto the tabletop.

As Ruby's body falls flat Belle stands between her thighs, and runs her hand down between them, the tight leather pulsating along her fingertips, she stares in awe at how beautiful Ruby looks, and then, placing a hand either side of her waist she lifts herself on top.

Her legs encompassing Ruby's hips, she leans down and kisses her, running her hand down her chest.

Ruby breathes heavily, having waited for so long for Belle's love to return, her heart pounds and she begins to sweat.

"Is it hot in here?" she laughs,

"Haha, Yes. Very." Belle responds, sitting back onto Ruby's crotch she stretches her arms around herself and pulls off her top,

"Nice to see a part of you is still Lacey..." Ruby says nervously, referring to her bra. She blushes "Nervous joke... not funny." she continues quickly... biting her lip and looking away in embarrassment.

Belle giggles, then pulls Ruby's face back to look at her, stroking the colour in her cheeks. She runs her hand down her neck, over her shoulder and down her chest, slipping her fingers beneath the bottom of her shirt and feeling her warm flesh.

Ruby gasps as Belle's hand slowly moves it's way upwards, her eyes moving lovingly all over Ruby's face, and stopping on her mouth.

As her hand reaches the warm flesh beneath her breast she leans inwards, and takes Ruby's bottom lip between her teeth.

Ruby convulses beneath her in desperation, her body pulsating and eager.

Belle slides her other hand swiftly down Ruby's body, and places it sternly between her legs, which forces a breathy moan out of the woman's throat...


End file.
